Time out
by Lovelygirl18
Summary: Edward m'avait enlevée,droguée .Il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien , il était dangereux, mafieux et pourtant je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'apprécier .J'avais peur oui , mais je savais que quoi qu'il arrive on ne peut rien planifier parque l'on ne sait jamais de quoi le destin est fait . DARK Edward . une publication par semaine RATED M
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à toutes , je suis nouvelle sur le site et cette fiction est ma première .**

**I hope you enjoy it !**

PROLOGUE

La vie n'est rien de plus qu'une longue liste de projets plus ou moins conséquents.

Nous planifions notre existance comme si nous étions éternels, que rien n'est

susceptible de nous arriver . La femme au foyer organise son prochain RDV chez le

coiffeur selon l'emploie du temps de ses mioches .Le grand PDG prévoit une partie de

golf entre amis après son long voyage d'affaires à Tokyo .Le petit garçon,lui, planifie

méthodiquement la farce qu'il veux faire à sa sœur pour la soirée d'halloween .Cela

peut sembler tellement banal , futile .Mais en cogitant , nous pouvons nous

questionner. Qui nous dit que cette femme au foyer ne mourra pas lors d'une fusillade

en se rendant au super-marché? Ce PDG périra t-il d'un crash aérien? Ou encore ce

petit garçon sera t-il victime d'un grave incendie? Nous avons tendance à oublier que

nous ne sommes pas immortelles que chaque jours est un combat de plus contre la

mort. J'en prenais conscience ces derniers temps,depuis que je connaissais Edward.

Revenons en moi, je représente l'adolescente de 17 ans qui elle , avait pour but de

devenir médecin. Malheureusement ou heureusement pour moi ce jour là , je compris

pour la première fois de ma vie que tous pouvaient basculer avant même qu'on ne le

réalise. Si je n'avais pas ramasser cette mallette , ce soir là , ma vie aurait était

inchangée mais l'on ne peut prévoir ce genre de choses. C'est pourquoi je vous le dit ,

réfléchissez à absolument tous ce que vous faites , parce que vos choix même les plus

futiles auront toujours des conséquences.


	2. Chapter 1

**Coucou me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre qui dévoilera un peu plus de cette histoire, qui je le rappelle est Rated M **

**.Merci pour vos reviews elles m'ont réellement fait plaisir et j'espère réussir à te convaincre Adore Youu Nous **

**commençons donc avec un PDV du dangereux(et très charmant) Edward Cullen .**

**XOXO Lovelygirl18**

**PDV Edward**

-Non pitié ! Ne me tue pas je payerais ce que je te dois laisse moi vivre, j'ai une femme , des gosses , je peux pas les abandonné ils ont besoins de moi !dit cette tapette de newton .

-C'est trop tard pour ça espèce d'enfoiré , tu pourrais au moins garder un minimum de dignité au lieu de supplier comme une lavette . Répondis-je

Sans plus attendre j'enfonçai mon magnum dans sa bouche et butai ce connard. Si il y a bien une chose qui me faisais prendre mon pied dans cette vie merdique c'était bien évidemment de tuer , la sensation de force , de supériorité était ma drogue , ma dose de cocaïne . J'adorais voir ces salauds pleurer,et me supplier alors que je leurs enfonçais mon flingue dans le fond de la gorge . Jasper s'approcha de moi pour m'aider à ramener le corps de ce chien dans ma voiture sans se faire repérer . Jasper était mon beau-frère, il avait épousé ma petite sœur Alice i ans

-Quand je pense qu'on a fait confiance à cet abruti , putain il nous a vraiment pris pour des pigeons ce connard et Edward n'oublie pas d'appeler James pour qu'il bute tous les potes de Newton , on ne prend pas de risques.

-Déjà fait mec ! Tu pense que je régresse ou quoi? Ah au faite **la mallette** est dans ma voiture on devrait la ramener avant de rentrer chez toi il ne faut pas prendre le risque qu'Alice ne tombe dessus et décide de l'ouvrir. Enfin , je veux dire après s'être débarrassé de cette merde. dis- je en désignant le cadavre.

-Ouai tu as raison sur ce coup , bon on jette le corps dans le fossé ?

-Avant ça je dois aller régler le compte à ce connard de Volturi il nous a toujours pas livré , il nous manque une demi tonne de cocaïne et on est dans la merde si Jacob Black l'apprend ,on aurait déjà du lui donner il y à deux semaines .Lui informais-je rapidement

-D'accord mais faisons vite , Alice veux que je rentre tôt ce soir on doit aller faire un test de grossesse à l'hôpital . M'informa-t-il en souriant .

Alice et Jasper essayaient d'avoir un enfant depuis quelques temps déjà , mais la petite nature de ma sœur ne favorisait pas leurs chances de concevoir. Ils avaient absolument tout essayés mais malheureusement les rares fois où Alice tombait enceinte finissait par une fosse couche. Honnêtement je ne comprenais pas leurs envies merdiques d'enfanter , sérieusement qui voudrait d'un morveux qui hurle toute la journée et qui vomis ses tripes toute la nuit ? Non merci c'est pourquoi je préférais les aventures d'une nuit , vite fait , bien fait au relation de couple . Ces trucs de tapettes me faisait gerbés.

-ça y est on est arrivé , tu viens avec moi ou tu restes dans la voiture ? Demandais-je

-ça dépend tu vas le buter ou pas ? Me demanda t-il

-Si il me fait chier , Ouais mais ça nous foutrait dans la merde parce que l'on n'auras plus de fournisseur.Répondis-je

-Ben tu prends sur toi et tu gardes ton calme .Me proposa t-il

- Comme si je pouvais garder mon sang froid avec cet enfoiré .

-Bon j'ai compris mec tu veux que je vienne parce que t'es pas foutu de te contrôler pendant 10 minutes , t'es vraiment à chier .S'écria t-il

-La ferme . Lui répondis-je

Nous sortîmes de la voiture et entrâmes dans le hangar de Volturi . Il faisait sombre et ça puait l'alcool et la drogue , un vrai palace ma parole . Avec tous le fric que ce crétin possédait , il ne pouvait pas s'acheter un lieux de travaille digne de ce nom .

Putain ce que ce mec pouvait être con , il n'avait même pas placé de gardes à l'entrée je pouvais entrer à ma guise et tous les descendre sans aucun effort . Nous nous dirigeâmes directement Jasper et moi dans le bureaux d'Aro Volturi. J'ouvris la porte sans autorisation , il était là tranquillement assis sur sa chaise à fumer un putain de cigare .

- Aro , je crois que tu nous doit des explications sur ce putain de retard non ?Et j'espère que cette fois ça sera crédible , si tu veux pas te faire abattre comme un chien.M'écriai-je

-Mes très chers amis j'ai de très bonnes nouvelles pour vous alors inutile de sortir ton flingue Edward votre commande a enfin été livrée à Jacob Black vous n'avez plus de soucis à vous faire , bon puisque cet affaire est réglée , un cigare ? dit-il en nous désignant son étui à cigares

-Non , on n'a pas que ça à foutre et que ce retard ne se reproduise plus Volturi , si tu ne veux pas te coller une balle entre les deux yeux . Menaça jasper de sa voix la plus agressive .

-Viens on se casse Jasper

Nous sortîmes du hangar et rentrâmes dans la voiture , pas une seule fois encore un gardes n'était venu nous interpelés si jamais un jour Volturi faisait un mauvais pas il serait très facile de lui faire regretter son erreur .

Ce type était vraiment suicidaire il était trafiquant de drogue , mais ne trouvait pas utile d'assurer sa protection , un vrai débile .

- Bon ! Que fait-on en premier ? On se débarrasse du corps de Newton ou on va déposer la mallette chez toi?Me demanda t-il

-La mallette d'abord , elle est sur ton siège

-Euh Edward j'espère que tu te fou de ma gueule parce qu'elle n'est pas sur mon siège

- Quoi t'es sérieux , putain mais je te blagues pas Jasper où est-ce que tu la mises espèce de crétin on est foutus, elle contient tous les lias de billets les informations sur notre clan mafieux, nos dossiers avec nos photos et il y a même les photos de tous les mecs qui travaillent avec nous , ne me dis pas que tu la fait tomber en ouvrant ta porte tout à l'heure ! Explosais-je

-Putain merde c'était ça le bruit que j'ai entendu quand je suis sorti !

- Comment est-ce que tu t'es débrouillé pour ne pas remarquer une mallette de 2 kilos qui tombe de la voiture t'es con ma paroles !

-Ecoute Edward j'ai placé un GPS dans cette mallette si on se dépêches les flics n'auront pas eu vent de cette histoire ok ?

-Ok alors je m'occupe de retrouver la mallette et toi tu te débarrasse du corps et tu fonces chez ma sœur

- Tu vas chercher la mallette à pied parce qu'il n'y a qu'une voiture

-Ouais déposes moi sur le trottoirs et passe moi le GPS pour que je la retrouve .Dis-je

Cela faisait plus de 2 heures que ce GPS merdique me faisait tourné en bourrique putain j'ai pas que ça à faire moi. Si Jasper avait était

moins cons aussi j'en serais pas là ! Soudain le GPS m'arrêta au pied d'un immeuble moyen qui avait des volets noirs et blancs il ne possédait que trois étages et tous les balcons étaient recouvert de fleurs foutrement moches, tous sauf un . Je rentrai dans le bâtiment et me précipiter dans l'ascenseur pour enfin me retrouver au premier étage . Il y avait quatre portes d'entrée, je me plaçais tours à tours devant chacune des trois premières portes mais devant aucune d'entre elles le GPS ne bippa . Je testais donc avec la quatrième elle était bleue et était inscrit en italique_Isabella Marie Swan ._

C'est à se moment là que le GPS sonna . Je toquai donc à la porte

- Bonjour que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda un très belle jeune fille qui mesurait 1m58 tout au plus .

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir je la jetai dans l'appartement et fermai la porte derrière nous .

Au secours , que me voulez vous , laissez moi ! s'écria t-elle

Mais son crie fut étouffé par ma main. Je la plaquai violemment sur le mur lui fit mon sourire le plus étincelant ,en me rapprochant très lentement d'elle , elle essaya de se débattre mais ce n'est pas son 1m58 ni ses 40 kilos qui me déstabiliserai . Je lui chuchotai alors à l'oreille

-Je crois que tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient mon ange , mais je suppose que tu as été un peu trop curieuse pour ton propre bien , je ne suis pas un connard , je ne tue pas les femmes mais je vais devoir te ramener avec moi ne t'inquiète pas je suis certain que l'on va très bien s'entendre toi et moi .Lui dis-je avec un rire moqueur

-Non ! Pitié je ne dirais rien à personne sur la mallette que j'ai vu laissez moi je su...

Avant même qu'elle ne termine sa phrase je lui enfonçai une seringue contenant un mélange de drogues durs pour l'assommer . Maintenant , il me fallait trouver la mallette dans son appartement et trouver le moyen de transporter cette filles jusqu'à chez moi en toute discrétion ...

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre qui je tiens à le dire m'a foutu la pression .**

**Je posterais le 2eme chapitre dans 2 jours (si c'est possible ) **

**je veux des reviews !**

**XOXO Lovelygirl18 **


	3. Chapter 2

**.Coucou , voici un nouveau chapitre du point de vue de la jeune et innocente Bella **

**Encore merci pour toutes ces reviews et merci de m'avoir lu , sachez que ça me fait **

**fait plaisir et que cela me donne envie de continuer cette fiction.**

**MHGW ****: Merci de m'avoir donné quelques conseils, ils m'ont été précieux et tu as totalement raison Edward et Jasper sont de faux méchants et ne sont pas les mafieux les plus cruels ni les plus efficaces qu'il existe**** mais ne t'inquiète pas, rien n'est laissé au hasard et il y a une raison à ça …. Tu verras pourquoi si tu continue à lire la suite , sois patiente:) 3333**

**Adore youu****:Merci pour tes conseils qui je le reconnais m'ont vraiment été d'un grand secours. Tes remarques m'ont vraiment ouvert les yeux sur mes erreurs **

**xoxo lovelygirl18 !**

**PDV Bella**

Je courais sans pouvoir m'arrêter , mes jambes me faisaient mal , j'avais l'impression que mes poumons allaient explosaient. Je tentais tant bien que mal de me faire un chemin entre les branches des arbres verts , qu'est-ce que cette verdure faisait à New york ? Parce que ces arbres n'étaient pas semblables à ceux de Central Park , non j'avais atterri dans cet endroit sans même le réaliser , la seule chose dont j'étais certaine c'est qu'il fallait fuir le plus vite possible , fuir le destin qui apparaissait sous la forme du jeune homme le plus beau que je n'avais jamais vu .C'était lui , le sombre destin . Il était Grand , élancé , ses cheveux cuivré étaient désordonnés de la façon la plus sexy que vous ne pouvez imaginer , sa mâchoire était carré et il portait une barbe de trois jours et enfin ces yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude envoutant , il suffisait de les regarder pour que votre monde s'écroule , pour que plus rien ne compte à part cet paire de pierre précieuse verdâtre , il pouvait diriger le monde en utilisant son simple regard. Parce que ces yeux pouvaient être merveilleux , mais son regard était des plus glaciales , tueur , on dit souvent que le regard est le reflet de l'âme , mais je ne voyais pas âme qui vive dans ce regard . Seulement de la haine, du mépris et le désir de pouvoir , de vengeance . Il continuait à me poursuivre et commençait a me rattraper ,soudain, je sentis une main sur mon épaule , je me réveillai alors ,en sursaut.

J'étais installé dans un grand lit king size , qui possédait la literie la plus luxueuse et la plus confortable que je n'avais jamais imaginée . La lumière était tamisé ce qui me permettait de pouvoir observer la chambre . Elle était immense , décoré dans des tons pastels .Un écran géant était accroché au mur , il était allumé sur la chaine des informations mais il n'y avait pas de son. J'entendis de l'eau couler provenant de la porte de gauche . Soudain tous fut clairs , mon enlèvement n'était pas un rêve mais bien une réalité . Mon dieu!Qu'allais-je devenir ? Allais t-il me tuer ? Non pitié pas ça je ne veux pas mourir . Putain mais pourquoi est-ce que j'avais touché cette mallette MERDIQUE !J'éclatai alors en sanglots , je pleurais tellement que je ne pouvais plus respirer et que ma tête me faisait un mal de chien. Je voulais revoir mon père, je voulais lui dire à quel point j'avais peur et à quel point je l'aimais , je voulais qu'il soit là pour me protéger et me promettre que rien ne m 'arriverai jamais plus .J'avais peur. Allais-je revivre le même cauchemar qu'a Phoenix il y a quelques années . Ne trouverai-je jamais la paix dans ce bas monde ? Je pensais pourtant avoir déjà assez souffert par le passé . Soudain l'eau de la douche s'arrêta , prise de panique et ne voulant pas affronter le regard assassin de mon bourreau , je m'enroulai dans la couverture et me cachai sous le lit King size . La porte s'ouvrit ,j'entendis des pas dans la chambre ,mais pas une seule fois il ne s'étonna de ma disparition . Peut-être qu'il se fiche que je me sois échappée , qui sait ?J'étais toujours sous le lit, alors je m'autorisai à sortir la tête de la couverture.

-AAAAAHHHH ! criai-je

Sa tête était seulement à quelques millimètres de la mienne , il était allongé à cȏté de moi sous le lit et abordait un sourire radieux et légèrement moqueur , il m'enleva la couverture et m'agrippa la taille avant de me couvrir la bouche avec sa main .Mon dieu ça y était j'allais mourir . Papa je t'aime !

-Écoute moi bien, parce que je ne vais pas le répéter deux fois!Tu as énormément de chance que je ne t'ai pas butée , alors ne m'énerves pas parce que je peux être très dangereux!Et inutile de crier mon appartement est insonorisé alors tous les deux nous allons calmement sortir dessous ce lit ,et tu vas me donner toutes les informations sur toi que je te demandes, ma belle , compris ? Dit-il d'une voix de velours mais avec un regard glaciale , c'était vraiment paradoxale .

-O-Ou-Oui .Répondis-je tremblotante

Il me fit sortir de sous le lit et m'indiqua de m'asseoir sur le lit , je l' obéis , je sais que c'était faible de faire ça mais j'étais bien trop effrayer pour faire la rebelle , j'étais terrorisé par ce type . Après tous il m'avait enlevé , m'avait drogué j'avais toutes les raisons du monde d'avoir peur non ?Il sortit de la table de chevet une tablette tactile qu'il posa sur ses genoux.

-Ton nom est bien Isabella ?

- Bella, personne ne m'appelle Isabella . » Pourquoi avais-je dis ça merde !

- Bien , Bella , alors j'aimerais savoir ton ȃge, ton lieu de naissance et ton job , je te conseil de répondre vite je ne suis pas quelqu'un de patient .

-J'ai 17 ans, je ne travaille p-p-pas, j-je suis encore au lycée mais je prévoie d-d-de faire des études de médecine , j-je suis née à Forks , Mais p-p-pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ç-ç-ça?Que m-me voulez-vous ?

Il ne répondit pas à mes questions , faisant le sourd ,il continuait à pianoter sur le clavier tactile de la tablette , abordant ce sourire effrayant . Pendant plusieurs minutes il m'ignora royalement ce qui eu le dons de me terrifier encore plus. Je savais qui il était et ce qu'il faisait et je suis sûr qu'il n'aurait aucun regret à me tuer ou pire, me torturer , alors ces longs silences ne faisaient qu'empirer cette torture mentale. Il se décida enfin à poser les yeux sur moi .

-Je ne tue pas les femmes , question de principe , enfin à part les salopes qui le méritent , ce qui pour l'instant n'est pas ton cas mais je ne peux pas te laisser partir après ce que tu as vu ma jolie , donc tu resteras ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre , mais fais très attention à ce que tu dis et ce que tu fais parce que tu peux très vite te retrouver avec un œil en moins ou encore les ongles arrachées je n'aurai aucune pitié .Compris ?

-Oui j-j'ai compris .Répondis-je , hésitante. Un œil en moins !

-Bien , donc j'espère que ta chambre te plait , tu peux circuler dans l'appartement mais n'essaies pas de t'échapper toutes les issues sont condamnées et de plus tu le regretteras , je ne travaille que le lundi et le mercredi à part urgence si tu vois ce que je veux dire , tu peux te servir dans le frigo , regarder la tv enfin bref tu as compris , tant que tu te tiens tranquille tu peux garder tes deux yeux . Ah oui ! Je te préviens ne …..

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que son téléphone sonna .Il se précipita pour aller le chercher , regarda rapidement sur son écran qui était la personne qui était à l'autre bout du fil , puis décrocha.

-Allo petite sœur comment vas-tu ? demanda t-il avec une douceur qui me choqua .

Comment un homme aussi effrayant pouvait devenir mielleux en l'espace de 30 secondes ? Son sourire avait également changé , il était devenu doux et bien faisant , ce mec était vraiment étrange il pouvait passer du mafieux dangereux au prince charmant de la Belle au Bois Dormant en 2 minutes chrono .

- Quoi ,c'est vrai ! Je suis tellement content pour toi ma puce , je sais à quel point c'est important pour vous deux , je viendrai te voir demain n'oublie pas que je t'aime entre temps .Dit-il avant de raccrocher

Cet homme était vraiment étrange , il m'avait kidnappée, droguée , menacée . Ce qu'il faisait était mal, il tuait , faisait du trafic illégal et avait même kidnappé une jeune fille, mais il avait une faille , sa mystérieuse sœur . Cette conversation téléphonique avait été brève certes , mais elle en disait tellement long sur ce personnage. J'avais vu les regards et les sourires les plus sincères et les plus sympathiques de toute ma vie .Ma déduction fut alors clair , je ne pouvais pas qualifier cet homme dans la catégorie des méchants , parce que je pense que c' était bien plus complexe que ça .Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il en arrive là?Pour qu'il devienne cet être froid ? Parce qu'une chose était sûr, cela était du à un événement mais lequel ?

-Putain ! T'écoutes ce que je te dis ou quoi ?

-O-O-Oui .Répondis-je

- Bien alors j'ai pris quelques uns de tes vêtements et ta trousse de toilette avant de partir de chez toi . Rétorqua-t-il en sortant de la chambre d'une démarche élégante.

- D'accord .

Je commençais par retirer mes converse et mes chaussettes , je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais dormi comme ça ,toute habillé , cela avait du être vraiment inconfortable , mais après tous j'étais drogué alors cela était sûrement le cadet de mes soucis . J'enlevais ensuite mon Tee-shirt à col Claudine que Angela m'avait forcée à porter parce que je cites : _Bella ! c'est le _MUST HAVE_ de l' été , tu ne pas te permettre d'être la seule à ne pas en avoir !_

Mon cœur se serra à ce souvenir elle me manquait énormément c'était la première fois que je ne la voyais pas depuis plus de 24h et c'était vraiment étrange. Je jetai mon tee-shirt dans un coin de la pièce et déboutonnai mon pantalon , soudain je sentis quelque chose vibrer sur ma cuisse droite , mon téléphone était dans ma poche ! Je le sortis le plus rapidement possible de ma poche et regardai qui est-ce qui m'appelait .Bree tanner était à l'autre bout du fil , sans attendre je répondis.

-Allo euh Bree j'ai été kid ….Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que la personne à l'autre bout du fil explosa .

-Allo Bella , c'est maintenant que tu réponds!Je te signale que nous avons un exposé à rendre pour demain , donc nous sommes vraiment dans la merde ! Si toi tes études ne te préoccupe pas c'est ton problème , mais moi j'aimerais obtenir mon diplôme donc tu v …..

-Bree écoutes moi je t'en supplie j'ai été ki …

C'est à ce moment là qu'il décida de rentrer dans la chambre . Mon Dieu ! Je ne savais dire ce qui était le pire , le fait que j'étais en sous-vêtement devant lui ou bien qu'il m'aie surprise en pleine tentative de fuite .Il me regarda, furieux, , puis lança un coup d'œil au smartphone que je tenais dans la main . Il réagit alors très vite, me prit le téléphone des mains et le claqua par terre , ma seule chance de fuir c'était envolée et en plus de ça je risquais de payer cher mon acte . Il ne me fera plus confiance , j'étais condamnée à rester ici .Je fus coupée de mes réflexions quand il m'assena une gifle tellement violente qu'elle me fit tombé à terre . Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir qu'il enchaina avec des coups de poings et de pieds . Pitié faite qu'il fasse vite , je ne voulais pas trop souffrir.

-Tu croyais vraiment t'en tirer , comme ça ! Je t'avais pourtant dis de ne pas jouer les héros ! Je peux te dire que tu vas le regretter amèrement , ne me prends plus jamais pour un imbécile ou un faible ! Et ne crois SURTOUT pas que parce que je te laisses te servir dans le frigo ou regarder la tv fait de toi une invitée à part entière parce que tu n'est rien d'autre qu'une gamine paumée que je garde ici parce qu'elle a été trop curieuse ! Maintenant habilles toi parce que tu me fais vraiment pitié comme ça , on dirait une Pute avec ces sous-vêtements dégueulasses !

Il sortit de la chambre et j'éclatais en sanglot . Je me sentais humilié, comme une moins que rien c'était les paroles les plus blessantes qu'on ne m'avait jamais dites et pourtant j'en avais connu ! Mes poumons me brûlait et mes larmes floutaient ma vue je ne pouvais m'arrêter de pleurer .Je voulais rentrer chez moi , rentrer chez moi , rentrer chez moi!Je ne pourrai pas en supporter davantage c'était déjà beaucoup trop pour moi je ne m'étais déjà pas remise de ce qui c'était passé à phœnix ! Ma joue me faisait mal au point que j'aurai aimé l'arracher , il m'avait vraiment frapper fort .Malgré ma faiblesse je trouvai la force de me relever et de me rhabiller , je pris rapidement un jeans et un tee-shirt que j'enfilais puis m'assis sur le lit .Il revint dans la chambre une heure après .

-Viens .Me dit-il

Je me levai et le suivis son appartement était vraiment grand et magnifiquement décoré dans des tons gris bleutés et bordeaux les murs des couloirs étaient ornés de grands tableaux qui devaient valoir une petite fortune et les meubles étaient à la pointe de la mode , apparemment ça paye d'être un hors la loi ….Pffff c'est une honte ! Nous venions de traverser une bonne vingtaine de pièce , pour enfin déboucher à la cuisine qui était de couleur Aubergine .Des odeurs de bacon , d'œufs , de pancakes et de fruits ce mélangeaient et j'avais vraiment très faim .

-Assied toi .Me dit-il en me désignant le tabouret qui était en face du bar .

Je m'exécutai sans protester , j'estimais avoir assez mis ma vie en danger pour aujourd'hui. Il plaça devant moi une assiette contenant de la nourriture pour au moins deux semaines .

-Mange .M'ordonna-t-il

Ce type était vraiment lunatique quand je pense qu'il y a une heure , il me traitait de Catin et voilà que maintenant il était au petit soin pour moi comme s'il était une maman oiseau .Trop bizarre ! Soudain quelque chose me vint à l'esprit , je ne connaissais pas son prénom . Et si je demandais , après tout j'avais tout de même le droit de m'exprimer , non ?Je me lançais alors dans l'arène.

-Comment vous appelez vous ? demandais-je rapidement .

-Edward . Me répondit-il

Mon ravisseur s'appelait donc Edward .

**Et voilà , on dirait que ce n'est pas l'amour fou entre eux …**

**Et Edward n'a pas franchement été tendre , pauvre Bella espérons pour elle qu'elle soit courageuse et patiente**

**Mon prochain chapitre sera posté dans 2 ou 3 jours **

**Laissez une review , cela fait toujours plaisir **

**xoxo Lovelygirl18 !**


	4. Chapter 3

**C'est encore moi pour un nouveau chapitre , merci encore pour vos reviews . Alors nous revenons au Pdv**

**d'Edward , et espérons que cette fois il ménagera un peu cette pauvre Bella .Je sais que mes fautes **

**d'orthographes sont nombreuses désolé , je fais vraiment mon possible pour les diminuer . **

**Gros Bisous !**

**PDV Edward**

Après l'avoir fait manger je lui indiquai le salon pour qu'elle puisse regarder la TV et surtout parce que la tension qui régnait dans la pièce quand nous étions près l'un de l'autre était tout simplement insupportable .Je ne savais pas si c'était un malaise du au fait que je venais de l'achever à coups de poing et de gifles ou bien peut-être parce que je l'avais traité de pute ? Et merde ! Je n'allais pas me remettre en questions elle l'avait cherchée cette salope! Sérieux elle m'avait vraiment prit pour un con ,et j'avais pété les plomb ce n'était rien de grave elle n' allait pas mourir pour trois malheureux petits coups . Putain j'étais foutrement dans la merde avec une putain de gamine dans les pattes , comme si ce n'était pas assez difficile entre Alice et le boulot il fallait me rajouter ça . En tout cas c'était mieux qu'elle aie peur de moi au moins j'étais sûr qu'elle n'essayerait plus de partir , si jamais elle réussissait à s'échapper j'étais dans la merde , alors il fallait que je lui montre de quoi j'étais capable si l'ont m'énerver et putain ,on peut dire qu'elle m'avait bien énerver cette conne . Sans réfléchir , je pris alors mon flingue et me dirigeai dans le salon , elle allait en baver …. Une fois arrivé dans le salon je la vis assise sur le canapé , elle était en train de zapper sur la télévision , à la recherche d'une chaine potable à regarder je suppose .Je m'approchai d'elle , m'assis à l'autre bout du canapé , je voulais la prendre par surprise , voir la peur dans ses yeux , la peur et le désespoir je me nourrissais de ça. Elle tourna la tête et posa instinctivement les yeux sur mon flingue , tout à coup son expression changea et je pouvais y lire de la peur , elle recula pour être encore plus loin de moi , un sourire m'échappa ça y était , c'était mon moment favoris alors sans plus attendre je lui sautai dessus et avant qu 'elle puisses crier, je lui enfonçai mon arme dans la bouche , des larmes lui coula des joues, réflexe nauséeux je suppose , ou la peur , bof j'en avais rien à foutre .

-Finalement je crois que tu es bien une salope qui mérite de crever comme tel ,et arrête de faire la prude j'ai tout de suite vu que t'étais une putain d'allumeuse avec ton maquillage provoquant et tes sous-vêtement de prostitués alors je pense que je n'aurais absolument aucun regret à te tuer . Fais très attention à toi !

J'avais déjà tué , torturé à mort mais c'était la première fois que je prenais un tel plaisir à terroriser quelqu'un , la voir tremblotante et en larme me donnait l'envie de faire bien pire et de ne pas m'arrêter , de continuer et continuer jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie grâce, qu'elle hurle de douleur , bien que je savais pertinemment que je ne la tuerai pas .En rentrant dans ce cercle vicieux je m'avais tout de même imposer des limites tuer des innocents en était une .Mais là, je prenais tellement mon pied que j'hésitais même à en venir au point de non retour , jusqu'à la tuer .Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de spécial pour faire ressortir les pires aspects de ma personnalité .Cette fille était vraiment malchanceuse , je l'avais kidnappée et en plus de ça elle me semblait être une parfaite façon de me défouler . Des sanglots me sortit de mes réflexions , je repris mes esprits et constatai que mon arme était encore au fond de sa gorge , je l'enlevais lentement tout en la regardant fixement dans les yeux . Dès que le flingue fut sortit de sa bouche , elle vomit toutes ses tripes sur MON canapé .Putain fait chier ! Elle n'aurait pas pu gerber dans les toilettes !

-Espèce de conne ! Tu sais pas te tenir correctement pendant plus de 15 secondes ma parole ! Tu vas ramasser tous ça maintenant ne compte pas sur moi pour essuyer tes merdes , et que tu ne recommences plus !

Je m'attendais à tout qu'elle éclate en sanglot , qu'elle me supplie de la laisser partir ou encore qu'elle ne dise rien mais à part ça elle me parla le plus calmement possible avec résignation et désespoir , oui voilà c'était ça , elle était résignée ,elle pleurait simplement à cause de la peur , mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle n'attendait plus rien de la vie , à part la mort.

-Vous pouvez m'insulter à votre guise , ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me traite comme une moins que rien et ne pensez pas que vos injures me touchent parce que ce n'est pas le cas j'en ai vu d'autres . Dit -elle , mais son visage ,lui, trahissait à quel point je l'avait bléssée .

-Et bien peut-être que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on te traite de moins que rien parce que c'est tout simplement ce que tu es , une moins que rien , dont personne ne veux , c'est bien pour ça que tu as un appartement alors que tu n'as que 17 ans parce que même ta famille n'a pas voulu de toi . En faite tu me fait pitié tu es née toute seule et tu mourras toute seule avec la balle que j'enfoncerais dans ta petite tête insignifiante .

Alors là , elle explosa littéralement , on aurait dit qu'elle faisait une crise d'épilepsie ou un truc dans le genre .

-JE VOUS INTERDIT DE DIRE CELA VOUS M'ENTENDEZ! IL M'AIME ,IL M'AIME ,IL EST REVENU QUAND J'AVAIS BESOIN DE LUI ET IL M'A DIT QU'IL REGRETTAIT DE M'AVOIR LAISSÉE ,Il EST DE MA FAMILLE ET IL VEUT DE MOI ET IL VA VENIR ME CHERCHER ! MA FAMILLE VEUT DE MOI !

-LA FERME ! Tu me donnes mal à la tête , je ne sais pas de qui tu parles mais j'en ai rien à foutre saches juste que tu n'auras aucune issue et que ce n'est pas ce mystérieux mec qui va pouvoir faire quelque chose pour ta misérable petite personne. Je sors et ne crois pas que tu peux t'échapper pendant mon absence , j'ai engagé quelqu'un qui te surveille en permanence .

Je pris ma veste et partis chez ma sœur , je savais bien que je lui avais dis que je viendrai demain mais il fallait vraiment que je la vois c'était la seule à pouvoir m'apaiser ,quand j'étais avec elle j'avais l'impression de redevenir le mec bien que j'étais avant cet accident . Celui qui avait détruit ma vie et tout mes projets , à l'époque je ne savais pas qu'il était inutile de planifier sa vie parce que ce foutu destin finissait toujours par vous rattraper et que rien n'est jamais acquis . J'allumai le poste de radio de ma voiture ,et l'arrêtai sur une chaîne de radio quelconque je détestais les silences , parce qu'ils m'amenaient à penser à ma vie et comment elle avait foutrement changée en si peu de temps . J'arrivai enfin devant la villa de ma petite sœur , me garai grossièrement n'ayant pas le courage de faire une manœuvre et sortis avec le bouquet de fleur que j'avais fait acheter par mon assistante , kelly. Je rentrai alors sans toquer à la porte .

-Ma puce tu es là c'est Edward ? Dis-je en passant le seuil de la porte .

Elle apparut du salon et me sauta littéralement dans les bras, mon dieu ce que je pouvais l'aimer ! Je ferrai tout pour elle sans aucune exception et je m'en voulais de lui cacher certaines choses sur moi mais je préférais la protéger de ça , jamais il ne lui arriverai rien j'étais là , moi et Jasper vivions pour elle et sa sécurité c'était la seule raison qui nous maintenait en vie à ce stade là.

-Oh Edward tu m'a manqué ça fait trois jours que tu n'est pas venu ne refait jamais ça ! Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser tu est vraiment malpoli c'est à ce demander si l'on a été élevés dans la même maison ! C'est pour moi ces fleurs merci je les adore .Dit-elle d'une traite avant de me coller un bisous sur la joue .

-Du calme petite sœur c'est la grossesse qui te rend si nerveuse ou quoi ? Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt mais j'avais beaucoup de boulot avec Jasper et après j'étais trop fatigué pour te rendre visite . Tu veux bien pardonner à ton grand frère ?

-Mouais d'accord mais seulement grâce au bouquet de fleurs et pour le boulot je sais, Jasper m'a dit que tu avais du mal à vendre la maison des Harper , mais je ne comprends pas vous êtes agents immobiliers , pas ministre ! Rétorqua t-elle

Nous y étions j'allais encore devoir lui mentir et je détestais ça ….Je détestais la trahir ou bien lui faire croire qu'elle avait un gentille grand frère honnête et droit , j'espérais qu'elle ne découvre jamais la vérité sur moi .

-Tu sais , il faut que je travaille si je ne veux pas que l'agence tombe en faillite tu comprend

-Oui d'accord , bon je te fais un café ? Si tu veux j'ai même fais une tarte au citron , parce que je savais que tu viendrais demain mais puisque tu es là ….

-Humm ma tarte préféré c'est décidé tu es décidément la petite sœur la meilleure au monde je t'adore ! Lui dis-je alors qu'on se dirigeait vers la cuisine .

Je m'assis sur une chaise pour attendre mon café et ma part de gâteau , c'est incroyable comment je pouvais être détendu et serein au contacte de ma sœur , j'étais comme transformé , Jasper avait de la chance de la voir tout les jours , lui au moins pouvait être heureux à la fin de la journée ce qui n'était pas mon cas tout les jours . Alice plaça devant moi une tasse fumante remplie de café chaud et une assiette contenant une énorme part de tarte , avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de moi . Je commençais à manger sans attendre .

-C'est délicieux ma puce comme d'habitude merci . Et au faite où est ton cher et tendre ?

- Jasper est à la poste il devait envoyer une lettre à Rosalie et Emmet , il ne va pas tarder à rentrer je penses .Répondit-elle

Quand on parlait du loup … Nous entendîmes la porte s'ouvrir puis la voix de mon beau-frère se fit entendre, il fallait que je lui parle , que je lui dise dans quelle merde on s'était fourrés avec cette gamine complètement paumée que je gardais chez moi parce qu'elle en savait , trop le connaissant , j'étais certain qu'il allait paniqué . J'entendis des pas provenant de l'entrée .

-Alice chérie je suis rentré ! S'écria t-il

-Je suis dans la cuisine mon amour ! Répondit-elle

Jasper entra enfin dans la cuisine et Alice se leva pour aller l'enlacer de ses bras et l'embrasser . Si il y avait bien une chose dont j'étais certain c'est que mon beau-frère était dingue de ma sœur et la réciproque était vrai . J'avoue qu'au début cette relation ne m'enchantait pas , ma petite sœur avec un mafieux , un mec comme moi , rien que cette pensée me répugnait et c'était d'autant plus difficile parce que je ne pouvais pas en faire part à Alice elle se serait doutée de quelque chose et je n'aurai jamais pu me le permettre , mais au fil du temps j'avais appris à accepter ce couple parce qu'il rendait ma sœur heureuse et c'était pour moi le plus important , le bonheur de ma sœur . Cependant je savais que leur relation de couple était basée sur un mensonge, chose qu'elle même ne savait pas et je ne voulais jamais qu'elle ne l'apprenne cela la détruirait . Je ne voulait pas la voir souffrir , je ne le supporterai pas. La faiblesse de super man était la kryptonite , celle de achille était son talon , et bien moi ma faiblesse était ma sœur .

-Jasper je suis un peu fatigué , je crois que je vais aller faire une sieste au revoir grand frère .Me dit-elle en faisant claquer un bisous sur ma joue .

-A demain petite sœur ! Lui répondis-je

Une fois Alice sortit de la pièce j'attrapai ce con par le col et le plaquai contre le mur , il ne payer rien pour attendre . C'était de sa faute si je me tapais l'autre naine d'1m50!Et il allait me le payé .Parole de Cullen .

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend mec?Me demanda Jasper

-Tu me demandes ce qui me prend ! A cause de toi on est dans la merde voilà ce qui me prend !

-Quoi t'as pas retrouver la mallette ?

-Si mais elle était chez une gamine de 17ans qui en sait maintenant beaucoup trop et par ta faute trou du cul j'ai à m'occuper d'une espèce de conne qui n'est même pas mineur parce que t'as pas été foutu de surveiller une mallette de 2 kilos pendant 5 minutes , et après tu prétends pouvoir protéger ma petite sœur ! Rétorquai-je

-Putain merde ! Et elle est chez toi en ce moment ou tu l'as …

-Je viens de te dire qu'elle est chez moi espèce de débile maintenant tu trouves une solution je vois pas pourquoi je serais le seul à trinquer dans cette histoire , après tout c'est de ta faute si je suis dans cette situation .

-Et ben tu n'as qu'a la tuer et tout est réglés on n'a pas d'autres solution donc tu rentres chez toi et tu l'envoie au pays des rêves vite fait bien fait ! Comme ça cette gamine ne posera plus de problème à personne . Me suggéra t-il

-Et bien putain , Jasper je te remercie , maintenant j'ai l'air d'un saint à côté de toi . Donc je vais te rappeler un de nos principe les plus importants , ON NE TUE PAS LES INNOCENTS CRÉTIN !

-Et bien alors si tu veux pas la tuer c'est ton problème connard ! Et surtout j'espère que tu auras une belle vie avec la gamine qui te sers d'otage peut être que vous aurez même des gosses .

PUTAIN IL VOULAIT VRAIMENT CREVER !

-Ne joue pas avec moi Jasper , parce que la seule raison pour laquelle tu es encore en vie est que ma sœur a besoin de toi ! Tu as compris enculé !

Soudain Jasper se figea et me regarda avec peur , je ne comprenais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi , je savais très bien qu'il n'avait jamais était effrayé par moi et ce n'était sûrement pas mes menaces bidons qui le mettait dans cet état de panique . Je le regardai alors dans les yeux et vis qu'il regardait derrière mon épaule je me retournais alors et me retrouvai nez à nez avec ma petite sœur.

-Pourquoi vous disputez-vous les garçons ?Nous demanda t-elle .

-Oh trois fois rien chérie c'est juste que je viens de perdre un potentiel acheteur pour la maison des Clarks , alors Edward est en colère. Répondit Jasper en lui agrippant la taille .

-Edward laisse mon mari tranquille , il travaille trop .

-Oui tu as raison petite sœur , je suis désolé Jasper bon et bien je crois que je vais partir je vous vois demain donc . Dis-je rapidement

Sur la route je n'arrêtais pas de penser à comment je pouvais me débarrasser de cette salope , je n'allais tous de même pas la garder chez moi pendant toute ma vie .Non impossible je la tuerai sûrement avant , rien que le fait qu'elle ait vomit m'avais donné le désir d'en finir avec sa vie merdique et de lui faire gicler le cerveau . Putain j'en peu plus , je ne pourrai donc jamais être tranquille dans ma vie ou quoi il fallait tout le temps qu'une merde comme ça m'arrive .Une fois arrivé à l'appartement je n'avais malheureusement toujours pas trouvé une solution , tant pis j'aviserai quand je saurai . J'entrais et fus surpris de constater que toutes les lumieres étaient allumés , pourquoi avait elle fait ça ? J'entrai dans le salon et la vis en train de lire le livre que j'avais acheté il y a une semaine de ça .

-Je ne t'ai jamais autorisée à te servir dans ma bibliothèque .Lui chuchotais-je dans l'oreille

Elle sursauta puis se retourna vers moi .

-J-Je s-suis d-désolé j'ai vu que vous aviez le nouveau tome de Harry Potter je n'avais pas encore lu la suite alors...Me dit-elle tremblotante

-Pas de problème , tant que tu ne l'abime pas .Lui Répondis-je .

- Merci

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre et partis dans la cuisine , il était déjà 20H30!Je préparai en vitesse deux assiettes de pattes , lui en apportai une et repartis dans la cuisine pour manger la mienne . Quel ironie , je me sentais mal à l'aise de circuler comme bon me semble dans mon propre appartement ! Génial ….Quand je m'installai sur le canapé elle était encore en train de lire , j'allumai la télévision et mis le DVD de _ Expendables2 _, rien de mieux qu'un film d'action pour ce détendre .Après quelque minutes , la gamine arrêta de lire et regarda le film avec moi . Une minette qui aimait les films d'actions , j'avais vraiment tout vu ….

**Et voilà encore un chapitre de plus , alors Edward fait donc croire à Alice qu'il est agent immobilier !**

**Et quel est l'accident dont il parlait , celui qui a changé sa vie .**

**Et enfin qu'est-il arrivé à Bella dans le passé !**

**Prochain chapitre dan jours , je l'espère.**

**Laissez une review !**

**XOXO Lovelygirl18**


	5. Chapter 4

**Voici un autre chapitre du point de vue de Bella cette fois , j'espère qu'elle ne sera pas trop dépressive après la façon dont Edward l'a traitée .**

**En tout cas moi à sa place je serai morte de peur , pas vous?Merci beaucoup pour les reviews vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me **

**motive donc n'hésitez pas écrivez un petit mot parce que j'ai l'impression qu'ils se font plus rares .Et comme d'habitude je vais répondre à quelques unes d'entre vous …**

**missOtiiK**** : Merci d'être si enthousiaste et ne t'inquiète pas cette fanfiction ne fait que commencer :) Bisous à toi**

**MHGW****: Complètement d'accord avec toi , Edward est ignoble avec Bella , on verra bien comment leur relation va évoluer …. et merci **

**encore de continuer à lire ma fanfiction Bisous à toi ! **

**XOXO Lovelygirl18**

**PDV BELLA**

Le film avait commencé depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes , je le regardais sans réel intérêt , j'avais mal ses insultes m'avait touchés parce qu'elles étaient tellement proche de la vérité ….

En temps normal j'adorais ce genre de film au moins une chose que j'avais en commun avec mon ravisseur , mais là je n'avais ni l'envie ni le courage de me concentrer sur celui, j'étais fatigué de tout ça ….Soudain le film se coupa , je tournai la tête pour voir Edward avec la télécommande dans la main , Ah d'accord , il avait mit pause .Géniale ….

-Je vais faire du pop corn tu en veux ?Me demanda t-il en se relevant lentement du fauteuil

Et voilà, encore une fois mon ravisseur changeait totalement de personnalité .Il fallait qu'il arrête ça , sinon j'aurai toujours l'impression de marcher sur des œufs avec lui .A vrai dire, il me faisait peur, je savais qu'a tout moment je pouvais mourir , ce matin avait était un vrai calvaire quand je pense qu'il était à deux doigts de m'enfoncer une balle dans la gorge je savais que cette fois j'avais eu de la chance .

-Non merci , je ne veux pas de pop corn .Répondis-je sans croiser son regard , j'avais trop peur pour le regarder dans les yeux, quand il me parlait je préférais baisser la tête , cela me donnait l'impression d'être en sécurité .Mais qu'est-ce que je racontais j'étais pas en sécurité PUTAIN DE MERDE , j'étais avec un malade mental qui tuait le malheureux qu'il croisait sur son chemin, j'en avais vraiment pas fini dans baver dans ma vie pourrie , vie de merde !

Il partit donc après m'avoir lancé un regard des plus froids , j'entendais le bruit de ses pas claquer sur le plancher bruit qui petit à petit s'estompa pour que je finisse par ne plus rien entendre. J'en ai marre , j'en ai marre et j'en ai marre , si extérieurement je semblais totalement détendue , à l'intérieur je HURLAIS. Pleins de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête , Charlie était-il à ma recherche ? James était-il en liberté ? Oh non dieu pitié tout mais pas ça ! Je ne pourrais pas supporter de le revoir ou même d'en entendre parler .Une larme m'échappa , je ne pensais pas que cela m'affectais encore autant, j'étais censé être guérie !

J'avais vu ce psychologue pendant une année entière pourquoi n'avait ce eu aucun effet , étais - je un cas désespéré ?

C'est à ce moment là qu'il entra dans la pièce avec un énorme saladier de pop corn et 2 cannettes de soda , super il se la jouait papa gâteau maintenant …. Il s'assit sur le canapé puis éteignit la télévision , et merde je l'aimais bien ce film .

-Bon, je crois qu'on est partit sur de mauvaises bases toi et moi , et comme je sais que tu restes un bout de temps , il vaut mieux que l'on s'entendent un minimum .Alors euh je me lance , je m'appelle Edward Cullen , j'ai 26 ans , j'ai une sœur et j'ai toujours vécu à New york , pour ma profession tu sais déjà ….

J 'étais en train de rêver n'est-ce pas ? Il m'avait révélé toute sa vie sans aucune méfiance , cela voulait bien dire que quoi qu'il advenait , je ne sortirai pas vivante de chez lui .Ou il me garderait en otage pour le restant de mes jours , ou bien il me tuerait .

J'avais mal commencé ma vie et j'allais mal la finir .Génial ….Bon et bien autant que je me dévoile moi aussi sans rentrer dans les détails de mon passé bien sûr .

-Je m'appelle Bella Swan , j'ai 17 ans comme je vous l'ai déjà dis , je suis fille unique et je connais mon père depuis seulement peu de temps , je veux devenir médecin et je crois que c'est tous . dis-je

-Bien et comment ce fait -il que tu ne vit pas chez ton père , je veux dire tu es encore une gamine?Et pourquoi connait tu ton père depuis seulement peu de temps ? Me demanda t-il

Et voilà , le moment que je redoutais était arrivé il venait de me poser des questions sur mon passé sur la période de ma vie la plus sombre et je ne voulais pas lui répondre , c'était trop dur ….

- C'est compliqué et je n'ai pas envie de répondre .Rétorquai-je

-Si tu veux la jouer comme ça d'accord mais c'est dommage , notre bonne entente ne dépend que de toi mais si tu veux la guerre alors je supp...

-Non ! Non , je ne veux pas la guerre c'est juste que c'est assez personnel voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas le dire , s'il te plait ne me fait rien je t'en prie , j'ai encore des bleues de la dernière fois où tu m'a frappé ! Pitié ! Le coupai -je

-Ok c'est bon , arrête de faire la victime , tu es pathétique ….Et en plus ça m'énerve , et au faite si tu as besoin de quelque chose n'hésite pas à demander , l'argent ne manque pas , je suis millionnaire , ce n'est pas tes céréales pour gosses qui vont me ruiner .Dit -il fièrement Pfff … Cela me dégoûtait .

-De toute façon c'est de l'argent sale .Répondis-je courageusement , je n'aurai peut-être pas dû dire ça ….

-La ferme ou je te colle une balle dans la gueule , je ne suis pas d'humeur pour tes petites révoltes de minettes de quatorze ans .

-J'ai 17 ans et je ne su ….

-Peu importe juste la ferme . Me dit-il

-Alors tu as une petite sœur , euh comment s'appelle t-elle ?

-Elle s'appelle Alice , elle a 19 ans mais elle s'est marié à seulement 18 ans , elle est enceinte de 4 mois mais vient seulement de l'apprendre .Elle est encore plus petite que toi , je doute qu'elle n'atteigne les 1m52 . Elle est adorable …. Wouaouh étais-je en train de parler au même homme que tout à l'heure ? J'en doutais fort , il était tellement doux à présent .

-Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'aimer ….

- C'est le cas , bon et bien il est tard va dormir maintenant . M'ordonna t-il

-Mais je ne suis absolument pas fatigué , j'ai dormi pratiquement toute la journée !

-Va dormir avant que je m'énerve pour de bon , je suis fatigué , alors ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la manière forte . Me hurla t-il

_Pfff espèce de malade mental , de taré lunatique et tueur ! Je le détestais !_

_S_ans protester je regagnai alors ma chambre , m'installai dans mon lit et m'endormis une heure plus tard .

_J'étais en string et talon aiguille et attendais la poudre . James m'avais promit de me donner de la poudre et la piqure parce que j'ai été gentille j'ai tous fais ce que le monsieur m'a demandé sans pleurer et il avait été content . James était gentil quand on faisait ce qu'il voulait , il nous donnait la piqure et la poudre et il nous laissait même regarder la télévision quelques fois .Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et que lui , il ne me laisserait jamais tomber si je faisait tout comme les monsieur me demandaient . Alors je le faisais comme ça je ne serais jamais seule et j'aurai toujours la poudre . C'était bien la poudre , ça faisait du bien même quand on est triste ou qu'un monsieur avait été un peu trop fort .A ce moment la porte s'est ouverte et un homme est entré mais ce n'était pas James oh non je vais encore devoir attendre .Le monsieur me regarda , peut être qu'il voulait que je lui fasse plaisir lui aussi ? _

_-Comment t'appelles -tu ? Il me demanda _

_-Je m'appelle Bella _

_Il se mit alors à pleurer! Non , si il pleurait ça voulait dire qu'il n'était pas content , si il n'était pas content alors je n'aurai pas la piqure et la poudre !_

_-Bella je ….Pardonne moi je t'en supplie , je ne savais pas , je , jamais je n'airai voulu que cela t'arrive , c'est moi Charlie ,ton Papa _

-AAAAHHHH . Je me réveillai en hurlant et pleurant , je ne voulais plus refaire face à mon passé , me souvenir de ce que j'étais avant c 'était horrible ! A l'époque j'étais tellement drogué à la cocaïne et l'héroïne que je ne pouvais même plus penser correctement .

-Hey ça va ?

Edward entra dans la chambre , soucieux , il passa sa main sur ma joue puis m'embrassa le front .Il partit ensuite dans la salle de bain et revint avec un verre d'eau , qu'il me tendit , il était si doux , c'était bizarre , pourquoi ? Je bus le verre d'une traite et lui redonnai , il le reprit et me passa délicatement la main sur le front .

- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar , ne t'inquiètes pas tout va bien d'accord ?

J'étais tellement fatigué que je m'endormis sans lui répondre .

Je me réveillai le lendemain totalement sereine .J'entrai dans la salle de bain pris un douche rapidement et enfilai une robe péplum, merci Angela très pratique cette robe …. Ensuite je me dirigea dans la cuisine et sentis les odeurs d'œuf et de bacon la routine ….Edward était de dos et cuisait une omelette au fromage .Je pris alors la parole .

-Bonjour Edward .Dis-je

-Bonjour . Me répondit-il froidement sans se retourner

- Euh merci pour la nuit dernière , je veux dire d'être venu me voir et ….

-Ne crois pas que cela change quelque chose , tu as fais un cauchemar et je suis venu voir si tout allaient bien .

Le Bad boy était de retour …. Avant que je ne puisses répondre quelqu'un toqua à la porte .Edward s'empressa de courir ouvrir , il revint quelques minutes après avec un homme d'une quarantaine d'années .

-Comme vous le savez , Mr Cullen , je souhaiterai vendre mon hôtel , ainsi que mon centre commercial et je sais que vous possédez déjà une dizaine d'hôtels et que vous aimeriez en acheter un autre alors êtes vous intéressé par mon offre ? Dit l'homme

-Bien sûr , je suis fortement intéressé par votre proposition Mr Jullianse , mais j'aimerais savoir quel en serait le prix ? Répondit edward le plus professionnellement possible .

-Et bien je demande 10 000 000 de dollars pour l'hôtel et 5 000 000 pour le centre commercial .Rétorqua Mr Jullianse

- Cela me semble raisonnable je passerai plus tard à votre bureau pour signer le contrat . Dit Edward

Wouah Edward était tellement riche qu'il pouvait s'acheter un hôtel et un centre commercial ! Je pensais qu'il était seulement mafieux , tueur et trafiquant d'armes et de drogues , mais apparemment il avait aussi des activités légales .

-Excellent donc , Mr Cullen , vous ne m'aviez jamais dit que vous aviez une femme ! Dit l'homme d'affaire en me regardant

-Alors , je vous présente ma femme Isabella , Chérie je te présente Mr Jullianse . Me dit Edward avec un regard mauvais , il faisait croire à cet homme que j'étais sa femme !

-Enchanté de vous rencontré Mr Jullianse , je suis en effet Madame Cullen . Mentis -je

Après que Monsieur Jullianse fut partit je m'empressai de parler à Edward .

-Je pensais que tu étais un mafieux et que tous ce que tu faisais étaient illégales .Lui dis-je

-Il faut bien que je fasse quelque chose de tout le fric que je gagne grâce aux trafiques , non ? Et bien j'investis , j'achète des hôtels ou des centre commerciaux .

-Mais alors pourquoi tu continues la mafia si tu as beaucoup d'argent ? Lui demandais-je

-Parce que je n'ai pas le choix , quand tu entre dans ce cercle , tu ne peux plus en sortir c'est trop risqué . Rétorqua t-il

-Edward ? Dis-je

-Quoi encore ?

-Ne fais plus croire à personne que je suis ta femme compris ?

**Et voilà désolé encore pour le retard !**

**Vous en savez un peu plus sur le passé de bella …**

**Prochain chapitre PDV Edward **

**Je veux des reviews ! XOXO Lovelygirl18 !**


End file.
